


殊途同归（KK）13

by mollylee0618



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	殊途同归（KK）13

殊途同归（KK）13

13

作为一个死士，堂本光一从小接受了非常严苛的训练，也就因此养成了他浅眠的职业习惯。在皇子的宅邸里住着的时候，不论前一天多晚入睡，早晨第一缕晨光洒入房间的时候，他都一定会醒过来。而如果在睡觉的时候，有任何的脚步声或响动，都立刻会惊醒他。

当初两人同住的时候，两个人都是花了好久才适应房间里有另外一个人的呼吸，然后才勉强睡得着。直到同住的人因为有其他的任务从房间里搬出去，堂本光一晚上才能安心的睡上那么几个时辰。

即便是他唯一的朋友长濑智也清晨来找他的时候，也一样会惊醒他。

昨晚睡着的时候堂本光一还在想，堂本刚就这么枕着他的胳膊安然入睡了，他自己今晚肯定是别想睡着了。但是闻着对方身上淡淡的香味儿，闭着眼睛的堂本光一甚至是在自己无知觉的时候就沉入了梦乡，并且一夜好眠。

梦里没有血腥，没有刀剑相击的声音，没有反复出现他第一次杀人的时候武士刀捅进对方腹部的时候的感觉，只有一整片的鸢尾花海，当中坐着穿着里衣的堂本刚，斜靠在软枕上睡着了。对方看起来明明和他年龄相仿，却长了一张人畜无害的圆脸，睡着的时候更是干净的像孩子一样。

以至于堂本光一早上悠悠转醒的时候，都没能立即分辨出他到底是在梦境当中还是在现实。

被堂本刚枕了一夜的胳膊已经酸痛到发麻了，而对方还无知无觉的枕在上面睡得分外香甜。堂本刚睡着的样子比他在梦里看到的还要纯真，肉乎乎的脸蛋靠在他的胳膊上，上面还带着熟睡之后产生的酡红。小巧的嘴巴紧紧闭着，上面还有一点点破皮。纤长的睫毛在眼睛下面留下一小片阴影，随着堂本刚的呼吸还微微颤动着。对方睡得这样香，似乎对抱着他的人完全信任，一点也不设防备。

恐怕他的主人都没有这样信任他。

堂本光一对此是很有很清醒的认知的，虽然名义上他是皇子的贴身侍卫，但实际上皇子身边永远不会只留下他一个人，而他们几个人之间皇子是能完美的把握这平衡让他们互相挟制的。他有时候会想这个最有可能的下一任皇位的继承人究竟有没有真的信任过谁，他的管家，他的母家，甚至于他的亲人？堂本光一都想象不到，这位高高在上的皇子能够去信任谁。

他与人的交往仅限于皇子和这帮武士，再加上长濑智也和府邸里的一些下人，所以他想当然的认为人和人之间都是这样充满防备的，只有他的武士刀不会背叛他。他习惯了去防备，去杀戮，并自然的认为这就是他应该有的生活。

所以当皇子让他来取得堂本刚的信任的时候，堂本光一虽然听话的应下了，但心里却不认为这是可以办到的事情。如果堂本刚这个人真的如传言所说的如此厉害，那他更不可能因为一个男宠就去答应什么事情，更何况是谋权篡位这样的大事。就算他这张脸真的很有吸引力吧，他进来的时候就一路观察到了，这座宅子根本就不是普通人可以来去自由的，他自己恐怕都很难出去。也就是说他被这样送进来之后，就彻底和外界断掉了联系，对方想怎样他他可能都无法反抗，因而堂本刚根本就不需要为了他做什么交易，他已经是堂本刚的囊中之物了。

可这位传闻中的大人物，就这样像个孩子一样睡在他怀里，手指甚至还捏在他的衣服上。

即便面对来袭的刺客，单枪匹马作战的堂本光一也从来没有感觉到过畏惧，甚至连脸色都没有变。却在这个人毫无防备的睡颜之下，感到无所适从了。

“唔……你醒了？现在什么时候了？”

他怀里的人悠悠醒来，看起来有些不情愿的睁开了眼睛，睡的迷迷糊糊的连声音都比昨日听起来要黏糊糊了。

“先生，已经正午了，您是先沐浴还是先用午饭。”

原本堂本刚问话的时候，堂本光一是打算起身去外面看看时候的，但他还没起身，屋外就传来了管家的声音，也不知道是一直等在那里，还是算好了堂本刚起身的时间，只是这也能清楚的表明，堂本刚对整个宅邸的控制力。

但他自己心里却是极为震惊的却是另一件事，从他有记忆起他就从来没有一觉睡到过中午过，甚至还是在这样毫无知觉的情况下抱着别人睡的。

“你准备热水吧。”

“是。”

门外的脚步声渐行渐远，堂本光一在宅邸里向来是独来独往，没有议事的日子里他也是自己安排自己的时间，一般清晨醒来都是会先练武。而此刻他虽然有了作为一个男宠的自觉，却没有任何的经验，犹豫了片刻之后先起身穿好了衣服，跪坐在一边打算等待堂本刚吩咐。

而躺在柔软床铺中的堂本刚看来还有些不想起，皱着眉头挣扎了片刻又闭上了眼睛。堂本光一抬眼看了他一眼，却发现因为刚刚醒来时那一阵动静，堂本刚本来穿戴整齐的里衣胸口敞开了一大块，从他的角度看过去正好能看到白皙的胸口，散落的长发让这样的景色变得隐隐约约起来。

堂本光一想起自己是来干什么的，不由得觉得身体一紧，立刻挪开了目光。

在皇子宅邸的时候他也曾跟随着几个同僚一起去吉原买过春，打发时间也舒缓压力，只是那些游女的身体看起来都没有这样白皙嫩滑，只消一眼就能勾起人的欲望。

而闭着眼睛的堂本刚把一只脚搭在了他的膝盖上，昨晚的时候他还曾经握过这只脚，小小巧巧的握在手里的时候很柔软像是女人的脚一样。但此刻这只白皙的脚丫搭在他的膝盖上，堂本光一能顺着敞开的里衣看到他小腿上浓密的毛发——清楚的告诉他这是一个男人的身体。可即便有了这样的认知，他的目光还是忍不住想向里衣的更深处看过去，小腿的曲线一直向上延伸，光滑的大腿能瞧见一半，更深的地方就被衣服遮盖住了看不清楚。

也许是因为睡到中午没有吃早饭，堂本光一感觉到有些饿，下意识的吞咽了口水。

“我不想起……”

躺在他床铺里的人终于开了口，声音软软的，并不同于他刚刚和管家说话的声音。

“光一君，抱我去沐浴。”

堂本光一的喉头因为他的这句话颤动了几下，轻声的应了声，然后别开目光小心的整理了堂本刚身上的里衣，把对方横抱了起来。

他真的很瘦小，也很轻，抱在怀里半点重量都没有。

堂本刚还是没睁开眼睛，哼唧了几声之后再讨论光一的怀抱里找了个舒适的位置，靠在他坚实的胸口又安稳的睡着了。本来睡在他们床头的阿乐则喵了两声，自己从窗户跑出去了。

房门外已经有那个哑巴仆人等着，替他带路去沐浴的地方。

这次的确是在房间当中绕行的，既然他这边是西边的房子，向东走应该就是去堂本刚住的地方。堂本光一沉默的跟在仆人身后，尽量的每一步走得很稳，连呼吸都比平时要放得轻柔，怕吵醒他怀里的人。

果然如他猜测的那样，越往东走房间的装饰就越华美，经过了好几个连廊之后终于走到了能闻到鸢尾花香的地方，仆人替他推开了房门，里面有个长宽大概都有十步左右的池子，里面已经撒好了花瓣放好了热水，热气在房中蒸腾氤氲着淡淡的花香，里面的摆设都是木头的，池子旁边支了一张小桌放着些沐浴的用品，看来就是堂本刚一贯沐浴的地方。

堂本光一本来以为这个地方会有其他的仆人或女奴接手，却没成想哑巴仆人在打开门让他们进去之后又闭上了门，只留下他们两个人站在房中。

怀里的人还闭着眼睛呼吸绵长，堂本光一站在房子中间一时不知道自己该干什么。

“刚先生……”

他刚刚叫了名字，怀里的堂本刚就睁开了眼睛，看来其实并没有睡着。

“那边有张躺椅。”

堂本光一现在大脑之中除了听对方的指令之外已经没有留下任何其他的东西了，他还向四周看了一下找到了堂本刚所说的那张躺椅，木制的躺椅上铺了软布，看来是他惯常坐的地方。堂本光一心领神会的把堂本刚放在躺椅上，垂手站在一边。

而堂本刚在躺椅上起了身坐着之后，伸开了自己的两臂，这样的动作明显是等着堂本光一替他宽衣解带。

堂本光一看着堂本刚的脖颈和半露出来的胸，深深的吸了一口气然后蹲下了身，动作小心的解开了堂本刚里衣的腰带，稍微一用力整件里衣就顺着他的肩膀滑落下来，露出白皙的身体。这次抱在怀里的就是一个不着寸缕的身体了，手上滑腻腻的触感让堂本光一的动作越发小心起来，就好像一用力就会在对方的身体上留下痕迹。

他小心的慢慢把对方放进热水当中，浴池当中荡漾起的热气带着淡淡的花香味，并不浓郁，却熏得醉人。

堂本光一能明显的感觉到自己身体在热水里的变化，但多年的习武让他的自制力惊人，至少在这样的情况下他还能控制自己的身体变化，但是堂本刚要再做出更多的指令，他就真的不知道接下来会发生什么了。

好在堂本刚进了浴池之后并没有再多说什么，只是靠在浴池边整个人都泡进热水里，没有什么太多的动作。

半晌之后，他才开了口。

“光一君，虽然给你准备的里衣都很干净……但你这样和衣坐在我的浴池里？”

堂本光一自从伺候着堂本刚脱掉的里衣之后，大脑里已经完全空白了，除了下意识的跟着对方的意思做出动作之外，自己都不知道自己该干什么。堂本刚这样一说，他才意识到自己穿着里衣，坐在浴池里，白色的里衣已经彻底湿透了。这辈子都没有这么窘迫过的堂本光一立刻站起了身想要离开浴池，却被堂本刚拽住了里衣的腰带。

对方站起了身，浴池里的水只将将到达小腹位置，但有花瓣漂浮在水面也也看不到下面，只是他被热水泡得泛红的身体看得清清楚楚。堂本光一没有办法控制自己的视线，他只是站住了脚步不动，等待着堂本刚站在他面前。

对方浑身上下都肉肉软软的，手指却指节分明，此刻搭在他的里衣腰带上，慢条斯理的脱掉了他的里衣，然后把整件湿漉漉的衣服都丢到池子外面去。

“他们准备午饭还得一会儿，这池子是温泉水，多泡泡无妨。”

堂本光一此刻失去了遮蔽身体的衣物，只得紧巴巴的坐在浴池的角落上，堂本刚一直看着他的小腹，看得堂本光一只得自己把脑袋扭到另一边去当作注意不到对方的目光。

但是堂本刚却慢慢的挪了过来，坐在他身旁之后向他伸出了手。

堂本光一觉得自己面对最穷凶极恶的敌人的时候也没有这样紧张过，对方的手向他伸过来的那一刻他一直小心调整着的呼吸都快要暂停了，既希望对方的手伸过来，又害怕。

柔软的指尖落在他左腹部的伤疤上。

那是五年前，皇子在城东游玩的时候遭遇到了刺客袭击，堂本光一那个时候还不是他的贴身侍卫，只是刚好刺客那一刀刺过来的时候他离皇子最近。堂本光一毫不犹豫的将自己当做肉盾，那一刀几乎刺穿了他的身体，也差点要了他的命。因为自己救了皇子也好，因为要让其他的人看到为皇子卖命是会得到更好的回报也好，总之那时候三皇子请了最好的医生来为他治病。在发了几夜的高烧之后，名医总算从死神的手上抢回了堂本光一的命，但这个地方也留下了这道无比狰狞的疤痕。

堂本光一从前从未觉得这道疤痕丑过，这是他对主人效力的证明，是他存在于这个世界上的意义。因为听闻天下第一武士的木村拓哉脸上有一道疤，堂本光一还曾经想过要是自己脸上也有一道疤就好了，正好遮住这总让人议论纷纷的容貌。

可是现在堂本刚注视着这道疤痕，手指轻轻的抚摸过它，堂本光一觉得不自在极了。他无比希望自己的身体也像对方一样完美，可是除了这道狰狞的疤痕之外，他身上还有很多七七八八的伤痕，这具身体一点都不完美。

堂本刚的声音越发的轻柔起来。

“疼么？”

从来没有人会问他这样的问题，他小时候习武摔的头破血流的时候没有，他中箭伤的时候医生将箭头拔出的时候没有，那把武士刀捅进他左腹部他彻夜高烧的时候没有……他都以为自己并不会疼了。

可是面前这个昨天才见了第一面的男人，微微的皱着眉头，轻轻的触碰着他早已结痂的伤疤像是怕碰疼他一样。

堂本光一低垂着眉眼，摇了摇头。

“我们起身去吃饭吧，伤疤泡久了也不好。”

这里的饭菜比皇子宅邸里要精致丰盛的多，至少摆在堂本光一面前的饭菜和堂本刚是一样的，而看着对方吃饭的样子，堂本光一自己都没忍住吃多吃了一碗饭。

他好像隐隐开始感激，皇子选择了他送进了这座府邸。

第二天的晚上，堂本光一是一个人在他的院子里睡的，堂本刚并没有来，也并没有人知会他堂本刚在哪里，只有哑巴仆人给他送来了晚饭。

兴许是因为中午吃的多了，一样丰盛的晚饭堂本光一并没有吃几口。

可接下来一连几天都如此，除了这个哑巴仆人之外，没有任何人出现在他的面前。

堂本刚没有来。

堂本光一觉得自己一定是因为不能接近他，就不能完成皇子交给自己的任务才觉得这样下去不行的。连练武都无法静下心来，只能坐在自己的房间里冲着堂本刚那天夜里来他房间时包着阿乐的那件衣服发呆。

他的心从来没有像这样烦乱过，自己都不知道到底是怎么回事。

这一周过得极为漫长，堂本光一以前是一个无比喜欢无人打扰的环境的人，可现在躺在安静的房间里，他却久久不能入睡，总觉得下一刻就会有人推开他的房门，一张可爱的圆脸会冲着他笑，接着蛮不讲理的睡进他的被窝里。

他抱着他睡。

第八日的清晨，堂本光一在等待了漫漫长夜之后终于进入了浅眠之后，首先听到了熟悉的铃铛声。

一张笑眯眯的圆脸出现在了他的门口，像是炫耀宝物一样冲着他摇了摇手里的瓷瓶。

“光一君，我特意去了一位朋友那里，替你要来了可以消除疤痕的药哦。”

他这才注意到堂本刚身上穿着外出的衣服，看起来舟车劳顿，头上的发髻都有些歪了，却只看着自己笑。

左腹部那个早已没有感觉的伤疤，此刻感觉到隐隐的发热。

接着堂本刚就又消失了几日，这次堂本光一就没有那样的烦心，只猜测着对方是否又去拜访哪位老友。

而这次他发呆的对象，从那件衣服变成了那个瓷瓶。

堂本刚跟他说这是一种特效的药，可能稍微会有一些痛，但是一定可以让他左腹部那条骇人的疤痕消失的。

但堂本光一并没有用，他在夜里无数次的触碰这条疤痕，他曾经以这条疤痕为荣，可现在内心却无比动摇着。仔细去深究他现在内心里的动摇，却似乎并不是怕他曾为主人卖命的历史被抹去。

他在想，他被送进来的这些日子，除了未看到他身体的第一晚外，堂本刚一直没有留宿在他这里，是不是因为厌弃这道疤痕？

他想不明白，那个时候堂本刚看向他疤痕的眼神里明明是藏着怜惜的，所以他不想用，他想自己去问问堂本刚。

在把药交给他的第七日时，堂本刚回了府邸。这一次他没有来堂本光一的住处，而是让哑巴仆人带着堂本光一来到他的住处。

堂本刚穿着绣着繁复暗纹的里衣坐在内室当中，看着堂本光一进来跪坐在他面前行礼之后，笑眯眯的问他伤疤好的怎么样了。

“七日应当就该消下去了，光一君又在好好用吗？”

堂本光一沉默着摇了摇头。

“怕疼？”

再次摇了摇头。

这下整个内室都安静下来，只有桌子上的蜡烛轻轻摇曳着。堂本光一再三的深呼吸想压抑自己说话的欲望，但看着堂本刚盘坐在那里露出的纤细脚腕，最终俯下身开了口。

“刚先生的府邸里……其他的人，能让我见见吗？”

他在传闻当中听过好几个不同的什么富商什么高官送长相漂亮的男孩子到这里来换得了什么东西，他想见见这些人。

他伏着身体看不到堂本刚的表情，却能听到对方轻笑了一声。

“他们啊……”拖长了的音节让堂本光一的心也跟着被吊了起来，“光一君是从哪里知道他们的存在呢？”

“传言……”

堂本刚这次是用手指挑起了堂本光一的下颌，看着他的目光里含着淡淡的笑意。

“其实传闻也没错，但是在光一君进府之前，我便给了他们安身的钱，让他们走了。”

堂本刚坐的离他近了一些，轻轻的握住了他的手，然后把那瓶药从堂本光一的胸前取出来。

“这瓶光一君没有用的药……价值大概抵得上这座宅子，还是我用人情换来的，只可惜光一君不想用，毕竟是为了保护主人留下的伤疤……”

“我不是……”

堂本刚轻轻的向下躺在了堂本光一的怀里，圆圆的眼睛只倒映着他的身影，淡淡的香味就这样传进堂本光一的鼻腔当中。

“光一君有什么想问的话，就一并问了吧。”

堂本光一应该问的问题有很多，比如你到底是谁，你到底拥有什么，你为何知道送我进来的人是三皇子，你又是否知道三皇子的野心？这是他被送进这座宅邸的目的。

无数的疑问在他舌尖犹豫，他的喉头动了动，问出了自己的问题。

“您是不是……厌弃我身上的疤痕？”


End file.
